Lyrical Anthology
by DarkFireFox8907
Summary: In life, events happen that are good and bad. They make us cry, laugh, scream and smile. We learn to love and hate, and we learn to learn. Our memories are who we are, so let us not forget those memories.
1. Big Time

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**  
**Big Time ****© Big & Rich  
**

**Rating: M (drinking, language, sexual implications and Naruto-crack)  
Pairing(s): suggested NaruHina and suggested SasuSaku****  
Character(s): Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura  
Genre(s): Humor/Friendship  
**  
**I highly recommend listening to the songs as you read these one-shots. **

**I'm sorry; I hate translating Japanese suffixes in English, mainly because it sounds weird. Master Kakashi and Granny Tsunade just sound so…not right!! So I'm sticking to the suffixes! **

**Dedicated to Konoha's Loudest, Most Unpredictable Ninja. Happy Birthday!  
**

* * *

Big Time

_I'm having the time of my life_  
_No worries on my mind_  
_Everything's just fine_  
_Today is even better than yesterday_  
_Everything's going my way_  
_I'm living in the big time_

Big & Rich

* * *

Inside a pub popular with Konoha's of-age ninja, three friends sat at the bar, drinking, talking and laughing cheerfully.

"Finally, I'm twenty-four!" Naruto slammed his empty bottle of sake on the counter. "I figure Tsunade no baa-chan will be ready to give up her job right about now!"

On his left side, Sakura gave a loud snort. "Yeah, right. Are you ready to take on twelve hours worth of paperwork that piles up everyday?"

"Nah!" He patted Sakura on the back. "That's what you and Shizune nee-chan are for! I'm not ready to give up ANBU!"

"Then you're not ready to be Hokage yet." On Naruto's right, Sasuke sipped thoughtfully at the last of his first sake bottle. His cheeks were already tinged a light pink.

"Hmm, true that! Baa-chan has already guaranteed me the position anyways…" Naruto slurred, drinking out of his new, second bottle.

"You two are such light-weights!" Sakura giggled, ordering a third bottle.

Sasuke smirked as he opened his second bottle. "Excuse us if we haven't been drinking since we were thirteen."

Sakura blushed as music suddenly blared out behind them from the jukebox. "Well, Tsunade-shishou can be a bad influence when she wants to be…"

"Oi! Taro no jii-chan!" Naruto called to the bartender. The man turned and smiled at Naruto, while Sakura scowled at him.

"Can't you be a little more respectful?!"

"It's fine, Sakura-san! What'll it be, Naruto-kun?"

"An Awamori cocktail for Sakura-chan!" Then he hissed in an undertone to Taro, "She needs it!"

He nodded and turned to gather the ingredients for the drink while Sakura's face lit up.

"My favorite!"

"You and Sasuke are paying!" Naruto cheerfully reminded her.

"Don't care!" Sakura ruffled Naruto's messy blonde hair.

"Don't run up the bill with your tolerance," Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura eyed her boys warily. "No…I'll need to be somewhat sober to get you two home."

"Heheh," Naruto chuckled. "No need, babe! We can crash at your place and, you know, with two guys and one girl, we can—"

"NARUTO!" Sakura bopped him on the head. "You pervert! You spend way too much time with Jiraiya-sama!"

"Shit, Sakura-chan!" Naruto gazed up at her with his best watery, puppy eyes. "I was gonna say we can play monopoly!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but his attempt to look cool was destroyed by his hiccup. "Dobe, your so called 'secret' word for wild monkey sex hanging from the ceiling fan is monopoly."

Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped at they stared at him.

"Dude, if you were sober, would you say that?" Naruto started giggling.

"No. Fuck off." Sasuke took a big gulp of his drink.

"But, you know." Naruto tried to stifle his giggling. "That whole wild monkey sex thing doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Boys, just stop." Sakura had to intervene.

"I tried it once. Kind of hard, but fun once you got the hang of it."

"Guys, my virgin ears." Her eye started twitching.

"You'll have to show me the ropes sometime. I'm always looking for ideas to get Hinata out of her little shell."

"Boys!"

"Maybe Monday? Me and Sakura are gonna go at it all day tomorrow."

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!" Sakura reached out and, placing her hands on the backs of their heads, slammed both of their foreheads to the counter. Neither of them got up.

"Goodness!" Taro laughed, setting down her cocktail.

"Sorry, Taro-san. Here." Sakura put a generous amount of bills into his hand before dragging her boys out of the bar, intending on leaving their sorry butts to sleep it off on her living room floor.

She was _never_ going drinking with them again.

* * *

**  
Awamori is an alcoholic beverage indigenous to and unique to Okinawa, Japan. It is made from rice, but is not a direct product of brewing (like sake) but of distillation (like shōchū).**  
—**Referenced from the Awamori article on Wikipedia.**

**Taro means "Great Son."**  
—**Referenced from www(dot)20000-names(dot)com**


	2. Holy Water

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Holy Water ****© Big & Rich  
**

**Rating: K  
Pairing(s): suggested SasuSaku  
Character(s): Sakura  
Genre(s): Angst**

**This'll be the last Big & Rich inspired chapter for a while, I swear.  
**

* * *

Holy Water

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo  
__I used to watch her wear it well  
__Everything would shine, wherever she would go  
__But looking at her now you'd never tell_

_Someone ran away with her innocence  
A memory she can't get out of her head  
I can only imagine what she's feeling  
When she's praying, kneeling at the edge of her bed_

Big & Rich

* * *

Standing in the rain, looking up at the black clouds, she held a scratched hitai-ate in her hands, clutching it like it was her lifeline. It was rare that she stood out in a storm, remembering the boy who stole her heart.

Rain washing away the tears falling from her jade eyes, she pictured his victorious smirks when they completed their missions, his hidden smiles when Naruto or she popped off a good joke, and the look in his eyes when she realized that they had broken through the walls of his soul.

Maybe that was one of the reasons he left. He was evidently forbidden to lose sight of his goal.

The first two years were Hell, while Naruto was gone, but when he came back to her, some of the pain caused by the disbanding of the old Team Seven was soothed. Becoming more like herself again, she was doing well up until they found Sasuke.

More tears trickled down her cheeks. Who was that boy? For all she knew, her Sasuke had died with the activation of his cursed seal's second stage. The hopeful light in his eyes was gone, and his smooth, arrogant voice had grown cold.

She couldn't doubt herself now, though. Naruto was worried about her, and she hated to be a burden. She _would_ train harder than ever. She _would_ pass Tsunade-shishou, and she _would not_ let Naruto use Kyuubi's chakra for his promise.

Sasuke took her halo. He had to bring it back.


	3. Homies

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**  
**Homies ****© Insane Clown Posse  
**

**Rating: M (language and poor, beat upon Naruto)  
Pairing(s): none  
****Character(s): Konoha Twelve  
****Genre(s): Friendship**

**Dedicated to my juggalo family! mmfwcl!  


* * *

**

Homies

_Me and my homies stay tight like a noose  
And if you step to one of us you betta step to the whole crew  
I never knew that I could depend  
That I could have some friends that's down 'til the very end  
Well that's my home boys, excuse me, my family  
And when we conquer the world  
We macking on the galaxy cause skys ain't limited  
And we ain't finished  
And if my homies gonna ride ya know I'm with it_

Insane Clown Posse

* * *

Holding a hand to his bruised cheek, Naruto focused on Sakura with sad blue eyes as she healed a cut on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she murmured, gently pulling his hand away from his cheek and healing the bruise.

Naruto stared at the anger that sparkled like fireworks in her jade eyes. When she was younger, Sakura would have been crying and bandaging his injuries, but here she was now, eyes blazing and her hands completely healing his wounds.

"It's not your fault," he said bitterly. "It's mine. I can't fight back against the villagers."

Sakura reached up and pushed locks of shock blonde hair out of his face, smiling mischievously. "You need a haircut."

"Naw." Swiping at her, he proudly ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay." Sakura stood, making her way towards the exit of Lee's dojo quickly. She wanted to forget the beaten look in Naruto's eyes. "Let's go get ramen!"

"Yosh!" Naruto bounded after her. "I probably need to go see Tsunade no baa-chan, though!"

She met his gaze, chuckling darkly. "There's no need for that."

**:...x...X...x...:**

Kiba brushed his hands together, acting as if to rid them of dust. "That's that, then."

"Yup." Chouji smirked down at the seven villagers knocked unconscious and thrown unceremoniously into a pile.

"I feel accomplished now." Neji retied his hitai-ate more securely and folded his arms against his chest. His pale lavender eyes stared angrily at Naruto's attackers.

"You think we should tie them up?" Sasuke sat in a tree and lazily spun a kunai around his finger.

"And hang them from a few trees?" Hinata glanced up hopefully at Shikamaru.

"Yes." Shikamaru grinned evilly.

"I've got the rope!" Ino pulled thin silver string from inside her kunai holster and passed it to Kiba.

Lee, Shino, Hinata, and Tenten made their way to the fallen villagers and sat them up in a circle as the others tied the villagers securely and hung them individually in the trees.

"Fools, never underestimate your own village's power." Shino turned away from the sight of the villagers swaying in the trees.

"Right on!" Kiba howled and Akamaru gave a victorious bark.

Sasuke sighed contentedly, brushing a few leaves off his blue T-shirt.

"We are some kind of power," Hinata murmured.

"Konoha Twelve strikes back." Ino tapped her fist against Tenten's.

They heard grumbling behind them. At least three of the beaten villagers had awoken.

"You know what?" Lee called back to them.

Ten of Konoha's Twelve stood in a strong line, facing the angry men hanging from the trees. Sparks flew for a moment before Neji crossed his arms and said, "You mess with one of us—"

"You mess with all of us!" Kiba punched his fist into the air.

"So, if you don't like us," Sasuke's lips twisted up in a mean looking smile.

"Fuck off!" all ten of them chorused together.

* * *

**Uploaded: November 07, 2007**


	4. How 'Bout Them Cowgirls

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi****  
How 'Bout Them Cowgirls © George Strait  
**

**Rating: K  
****Pairing(s): SasuSaku  
****Character(s): Sasuke and Sakura  
****Genre(s): Romance/Friendship/Humor/Family**

**Hi guys! I had so much fun writing this little piece! Lots of little "awwwwe" moments. Please read and leave critique.**

**This one ties in with my fanfic As His Daughter Should Be. Beware of some spoilers!**

* * *

How 'Bout Them Cowgirls

_Boy, she don't need you and she don't need me  
She can do just fine on her own two feet  
But she wants a man who wants her to be herself  
And she'll never change, don't know how to hide  
Her stubborn will or her fightin' side  
But you treat her right and she'll love you like no one else_

George Strait

* * *

I.

He wonders when the weak little girl disappeared, and when the strong kunoichi took her place.

II.

He knows that she doesn't need his protection anymore, but she smiles when he tries anyway.

III.

His first true smile in ten years happens when she falls asleep in his arms. He then frowns because she works too much.

IV.

His heart flutters when she walks beside him, and he's sure she knows it because she can't keep that mischievous grin off her face.

V.

For his first birthday back in Konoha, she gives him a kiss.

VI.

For her birthday, because he has missed so many, he gives her a ring.

VII.

She storms out of Ichiraku because he's still fighting his cynical side. He follows, spins her around, and kisses her in front of all Konoha Twelve members.

VIII.

On their wedding day, she takes his last name. He gives her his heart in return, since she gave him hers a long time ago.

IX.

She bites her lip and wonders how to tell him she is pregnant with their first child, but sighs with relief when he faints at the news.

X.

After childbirth, a broken hand healed and broken again, he asks her when they can have another one. She breaks his other hand.

XI.

When his first son, Daichi, is five years old, he takes him out for shuriken practice.

XII.

His second child and first daughter, Tsukiko, is born a month premature, and he can't believe how weak and frail she is. Daichi, only four years old, kisses her forehead and claims she'll become the next Hokage with her will to live and fight.

XIII.

His second son, and third child, Satoshi, enters the academy at age six and graduates at age ten. Daichi, at age eighteen, is promoted to ANBU on the same day.

XIV.

He is exasperated because Satoshi always fights with his genin team member rival, Uzumaki Minato.

XV.

He can't help but smile when he sees her teach Tsukiko and Chiharu medical jutsu. He is proud of his girls.

XVI.

He takes on his first and only genin team at age thirty. He is always late.

XVII.

They still meet with Naruto and Kakashi at Ichiraku every Sunday afternoon for lunch. Naruto is training under Tsunade to become Rokudaime. Kakashi never took on another genin team, but Naruto and she think they are getting close to getting Kakashi to teach the team Satoshi will be on.

XVIII.

"Sorry guys!" He grins very un-Uchiha-like at his team. "I got lost and I ran into—"

"Liar!" they scream at him.

XIX.

He can't help but worry whenever she leaves on missions that don't include him. His children sit beside him and smile because they know she'll come home.

XX.

The day before the ceremony, he finds Naruto at their old training grounds, tears streaming down his scarred cheeks.

"I can't believe I made it." Naruto wipes his eyes with his sleeve and smiles.

He punches Naruto's shoulder lightly and laughs. "I never doubted you, dobe."

XXI.

At age forty-six, they pace outside a hospital room's door before Tsunade comes out with a big grin to say, "Congratulations, grandparents. Your daughter-in-law gave birth to healthy, twin Uchiha boys."

XXII.

He doesn't know how to tell her how much he loves her, and he doesn't know how to tell her how happy he is that the Uchiha clan has been restored. So, he kisses her goodnight, holds her, and whispers a simple thank you.

She knows.

* * *


	5. New Strings

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
New Strings ****© Miranda Lambert  
**

**Rating: K  
Pairing(s): if you squint, NaruHina  
Character(s): Hinata, Neji, Hiashi, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino  
Genre(s): Friendship/Family/Drama/Humor (just a little of each)**

**I love writing Hinata, she's just so cute and has so much potential!**

* * *

New Strings

_I've worried about life and  
If it's right and right on time__  
I guess if you don't jump__  
You'll never know if you can fly__  
You said I wouldn't get too far on a tank of gas__  
And an empty heart__  
But I got everything I'll ever need__  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings_

Miranda Lambert

* * *

Standing on wobbly legs, Hinata faced her father, but did not take the Gentle Fist stance as he did.

"I'm tired," she said quietly.

Frowning, Hiashi stood up straighter and eyed his eldest daughter with scrutinizing, pale lavender eyes. "You've been pushing for more training, and I take time to help you even when I know you can't do it. Don't start complaining now."

"No," Hinata said more firmly, raising her eyes to meet her father's stern gaze. "That's what I'm tired of. I'm tired of you putting me d-down."

Shocked for once, Hiashi was silent, enabling her to continue.

"I developed the Shugohakke: Rokujyū Shō and I mastered the Hakkeshō Kaiten! I made Jounin status, too! What more do I have to do to make you happy?" Hinata yelled and clenched her fists. "Did you know that I took the ANBU exams last week? I'm in the top tracking and spying team with Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Neji-nii-san, now."

Crossing his arms, Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "You still don't have what it takes to lead this clan."

"I think I do, but, for now, I'm leaving." Hinata spun around and walked away, picking up the bags she'd left at the gates. She had this all planned out; there was an apartment next to Naruto's with her name on it and she would be back later that day to get everything else from her room. She knew that she'd be having this argument with her father today, but it didn't make it any less infuriating to hear Hiashi put her down like that. Fuming all the way to her apartment, she roughly unlocked it and stomped inside.

A surprise awaited her in her new home, though. When she entered her living room, she saw Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Shino sitting around a table and playing poker.

"What are…" Hinata gasped, seeing the new couches and running from the living room to the kitchen and bedroom. All of her furniture and bags were already there, along with new supplies for the kitchen and bathroom.

" 'Bout time you stood up to your old man!" Kiba laughed, hugging her shoulders and pointing to the two new couches and table in her living room. "Gifts from Shino." He led her to the kitchen and opened a cabinet full of pots and pans. "From Naruto." He opened the fridge stocked full of her favorite cooking ingredients. "From me." Then he spread out his arms and grinned at her. "One year's free rent, from Neji."

Eyes wide, she stared at her cousin. He leaned back on his arms and grinned proudly at her.

"Thank you so much, e-everyone," Hinata choked, tears forming in her eyes.

"As the proud host," Naruto said, winking, "I think you should cook dinner."

Hinata nodded, blushing furiously. She set tasks to Naruto, who'd bounded into the kitchen to offer his 'expert advice,' and frowned slightly at Neji when he started watching her from the doorway.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

Understanding, Neji only shrugged his shoulders. "Hiashi-sama will cool off eventually. Thankfully we have a mission coming up that will take about two weeks. That will give him enough time to settle things. He won't take it out on me or Hanabi-san."

"Good," she smiled, stirring the food in the pan on her stove. "Thank you, for the rent."

This time, Neji smirked mischievously. "There's more where that came from."

At her confused glance, he chuckled. "It's Hiashi-sama's money."

* * *

**Neji! O.o You're so evil!**

**Shugohakke: Rokujyū Shō—Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: Sixty-Four Strikes  
**

**Hakkeshō Kaiten—Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin**


	6. I Wish Everyday Could Be Like Christmas

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**  
**I Wish Everyday Could Be Like Christmas**** © Bon Jovi****  
**

**Rating: M (drinking, perverted Sakura)  
Pairing(s): SasuSaku  
Character(s): Konoha Twelve and Kakashi  
Genre(s): Romance/Humor/Friendship **

**Shannaro! This is my first Christmas fic, and I'm sorry I'm so late!! The Rookie Nine are all 19 and this fic is slightly AU (Sasuke didn't ever get the Curse Seal and never left) so be warned! Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

I Wish Everyday Could Be Like Christmas

_What time is it, baby, is it that time again_  
_When snow will be falling, friends will be calling_  
_You know its time when, there'll be carolers singing Silent Night  
I love when they sing, the feeling it brings  
It's warm as a fire is bright_

Bon Jovi

* * *

Exiting her apartment and locking the door, Sakura pulled her red cloak more snuggly around her small shoulders and skipped out of the building, a bag stuffed full of presents in her arms. Her first destination was the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and she grinned up at the cloudy sky as a snowflake fell on her nose.

"Ino-chan!" Sakura called excitedly when she reached the shop, opening the door and dancing to the jingle of the bells as it closed. The welcoming scent of many different flowers and fresh snow reached her nose, and she sighed happily as she spotted her childhood best friend leaning on the counter and talking to Shikamaru and Chouji. "Hey, boys!"

"Hey, Sakura!" All three of them chorused, waving in greeting.

She bounded over to them with an enthusiasm similar to Naruto's, and fished their presents out of the bag. "Merry Christmas!"

"Eeee!" Ino squeaked, unwrapping hers to find a pair of kunai-shaped, dangly, amethyst earrings. Chouji laughed appreciatively at the gift certificate to his favorite barbecue pit and Shikamaru stared in astonishment at the stack of thirty exploding tags in his box.

"These your special kind?" Shikamaru wondered.

"No," Sakura grinned. "They're fireworks for the festival tonight! Since you're helping Tsunade-shishou and Naruto bring the festival to a close, I thought you might like a huge finale with a big bang!"

"Thanks, Sakura." Shikamaru stuck the tags in his pocket and offered her a smile.

"These are great, Sakura-chan!" Ino put the earrings in her ears and jumped over the counter to give Sakura a hug. "We've got something for you, too!"

"We?" Sakura blinked, setting down her bag and watching Ino search under the counter.

"We pitched in for you." Shikamaru muttered, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Ino's butt waving around in the air as she cursed at boxes in her way.

"Since you've been living by yourself, and we know you spent a lot on everyone for Christmas…" Chouji trailed off as Ino lifted a cardboard box and grunted as she set it on the counter with a loud_ thump._

"We took it upon ourselves to get you new equipment." Ino grinned proudly as Sakura opened the box and peered inside, gasping at the sight. The set of ten kunai, set of ten shuriken, set of twenty smoke bombs, hand mirror, roll of two hundred feet of trap wire, leather gloves with metal plate guards, and tin full of blank, exploding tag paper were all new and in excellent condition.

Looking up with watery eyes, Sakura gave all three of them tight hugs and after saying "Thank you" about ten times, Team Eight finally shooed Sakura out of the shop, commanding her to take her gift home and finish her rounds of present delivering.

After leaving her house once again, Sakura found Team Ten and Team Gai in the market place, giving gifts to all six of them. Sakura also received a scarf from Hinata ("H-handmade," the Hyuuga said shyly), an orange dog collar and leash from Kiba and Shino ("For Naruto," Kiba laughed, "keep him in line!"), and a red equipment pouch from all of Team Gai ("Red makes you look youthful, Sakura-san!" Lee cheered when she strapped it around her waist).

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Sakura waved and continued on her way, grinning at the leash and collar in her hands after she wrapped the beautiful red and white scarf around her neck. Seriously considering using them, she placed the items in her new pouch and skipped through the snow covered street to Kakashi's apartment.

"Sakura!" Kakashi, looking lazy in a long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants, smiled when he saw her on his doorstep. "I thought you would be getting ready for the festival right now!"

Shaking her head and holding out his silver wrapped box, Sakura responded, "I have several hours, I'll be heading home to get ready after I go see Naruto and Sasuke-kun."

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Kakashi took the box and ushered his student in out of the cold as he opened it. He pulled a silver frame from the protective wrap, and his eye widened at the picture of him, Obito, Rin, and Minato at the Christmas Festival when he was twelve, all enjoying themselves at the sidelines of the dance floor in the village's main square.

"W-where did…" he stuttered, staring at Sakura in shock.

Smiling softy, she said, "When I was going through photo albums in the Hokage building, there were a lot of pictures from past Christmas Festivals. I spotted that one and instantly recognized you."

Slowly, he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you," he mumbled. "Now, out with you! You need to hurry to make yourself beautiful for the festival!"

Barely having time to look back as she was literally pushed out the door, Sakura could have sworn he had tears in his eye. Holding tightly to her bag, she walked more calmly to Naruto's, feeling warm despite the chill in the air. She hadn't thought that the picture would affect her sensei that much.

Naruto showed much more enthusiasm for her gift of free ramen passes for him, but she hurriedly made the excuse that she needed to get to Sasuke's and then home quickly if she wanted to meet them on time for the festival. Running to the Uchiha compound and sliding to a stop in front of the manor that Sasuke alone lived in, Sakura gulped and knocked lightly on the side of the traditional sliding door.

"Hn?" Sasuke, wearing nothing but a black hakama, opened the door, surprised at seeing Sakura shivering on his porch.

"M-merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bowed, holding out his gift. "I'm sorry, I've gotta go get ready!"

She ran out of the compound, blushing furiously, the sight of Sasuke's so very well toned body flashing in her mind.

_Shannaro!_ Inner Sakura yelled in delight, punching the air and picturing a very naked Sasuke standing in the doorway instead.

_No time for perverted thoughts! _ Sakura shook her head and ran up the stairs to her apartment. Once she was safely inside and standing in front of her closet, her head drooped forward and she groaned, beating her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I'm okay now," she murmured, pulling her red kimono out of the closet, running her hands over the smooth material and pretty white flower pattern. Taking off her cloak and stripping off her shirt and pants, Sakura carefully slid the kimono on and tied the white obi over her waist. The huge sleeves covered her hands, and, shaking her arms slightly, she set about to twisting her long pink hair up into a bun with a pair of glass chopsticks that had beads hanging from their ends.

Leaving her bangs to frame her face, Sakura applied purple eyeliner and shadow to her eyes and light red lipstick to her lips. Making a funny face in the mirror, Sakura giggled as she lightly brushed her cheeks with blush. Feeling pretty, she took time to survey herself in the mirror, having just spent thirty minutes to get herself pretty and ready.

"Good enough." Sakura shrugged, walking over to her bed and lifting a leg up onto it and baring her thigh. She took the special leg strap that had been Naruto's gift to her and put it on her lower, right thigh, taking three of her new kunai and putting them on the holster. When she lowered her leg and walked around, she was unable to see the kunai underneath the material of her kimono.

Ready to go, Sakura picked up her matching red and white purse and left her house, putting on her ninja boots instead of her traditional sandals because of the snow. (_No one will see my boots anyway, so no big deal_, Sakura figured.)

She was supposed to meet her team in front of Ichiraku at five, and she got there just in time to see Sasuke come from the other way. Grinning at him, she said, "You look nice," as she shoved her shirtless Sasuke out of her mind to study him. He did look nice in his black haori and hakama with a red undershirt, and she found herself pleased with how form fitting his undershirt was.

He kept his eyes on her face and nodded slightly to her compliment. Turning away, he muttered, "You look nice, too. Thanks, for the necklace."

Face ablaze, Sakura gapped at him as he looked in the direction that Naruto suddenly shouted from. She could see the silver chain she'd bought him glinting in the light.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas, teme." Naruto grinned and handed Sasuke a gift and stopped in amazement to stare at his rosette teammate. "Damn, Sakura-chan! Lookin' good, dattebayo!"

Snapping out of her daze, Sakura smiled up at Naruto, who was wearing an orange haori and black hakama, and poked his nose. "Thanks, sweetie, you look handsome tonight."

"Ah…" He blushed, looking to the side, his blue eyes bright and happy.

"Hey, kids!" Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke, who was unaffected, but Naruto and Sakura pointed at him and were fixing to shout "Liar!" but when their sensei held up a watch, they stared at him in astonishment. Kakashi was right on time.

"Who are you?" Naruto stepped up to Kakashi and tugged at the material of his blue haori. "Are you really Kakashi-sensei?"

"Of course, I've just never been late for a festival." Kakashi winked at Sakura, and led the way to the square.

Laughing gleefully, Sakura and Naruto followed behind Sasuke and chattered excitedly about what they would do.

"Mainly, it's dancing! Can you dance, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked taking her hand and swinging their arms as they walked.

"Of course I can!" Sakura grinned. "What about you?"

"Mm-hmm. Ero-Sennin taught me."

They walked on in silence, listening to the music and little kids running around the street, playing in the snow as they got closer to the dance floor that had been set up. Although, only Naruto noticed when Sasuke shot a jealous look back at Naruto and Sakura's entwined hands. Sakura was too busy smiling and bouncing alongside Naruto and watching other people to notice Sasuke's look.

For the next couple of hours, Sakura danced with Naruto and even with Kakashi (for one song), and when she spotted Lee they danced for a while.

Sasuke had been standing to the side, declining every single fan girl who walked up and asked to dance, and watching Sakura dance with the other boys. His eyes narrowed when Kiba approached her. She even danced with Chouji and Shikamaru, but a warning siren went off in his head when, of all the other guys, Hyuuga Neji asked her to dance with him.

Growling low in his throat when the song ended, Sasuke cautiously approached Sakura, who was at the punch table. She was giggling at something Naruto said, and he found himself smiling as Naruto fell to the floor. He'd had quite a bit of the punch, also, and he glared at it. It was spiked.

"Would you like to dance, Sakura?" Sasuke held out his hand, and cheeks red, either from the cold or alcohol, she couldn't tell, Sakura nodded, taking his hand. For a moment, Sasuke wondered if she'd had any punch at all.

As the song began, he twirled her in a circle and pulled her up flush against his body.

"Sasuke!" she squeaked, dropping his suffix in sheer shock as they moved with the beat of the fast song.

"I can't believe you danced with Hyuuga," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sakura snorted, raising an eyebrow as he spun her around again and rested her back against his chest. "Are you…jealous?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be dancing with one of my main rivals."

"And my dancing with Naruto is different?"

"No, but I know he doesn't like you like that anymore." Sasuke trailed his hands down her arms and slid his hands into hers, sighing contently as he rested his chin lightly on her head possessively.

Relaxing in his hold, Sakura mumbled, "I'll never understand the male species."

"And we'll never understand women," Sasuke snorted, letting go of one of her hands to replace his hand with a box. "Open it," he whispered, sending a chill down her spine.

She opened the box slowly, eyes wide at the gold necklace she pulled out. The charm was the red and white Uchiha symbol.

"Sa-sa-sa-Sasuke…wha-what…is this?" Sakura's legs felt weak.

"I had it made," he whispered, swaying their bodies with the beat as he took the necklace and placed it around her neck. "Like it?"

"Love it." Tilting her head back, Sakura softly brushed her lips against Sasuke's as green fireworks went up in the sky. Watching curiously, Sasuke leaned his head against hers.

"Those look like the ones that came from the exploding tag you threw at Naruto yesterday," he said offhandedly.

"I was making them for Shikamaru." She grinned, tightening her hold on his arms as they watched the fireworks Shikamaru was plainly having too much fun setting off. "I needed to test one."

"Good job," Sasuke smirked.

Smiling, still dancing, Sakura settled into Sasuke's warmth and sighed contentedly.

"Let's go find Naruto and Kakashi-sensei to have our picture taken."


	7. Lonely Day

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Loney Day ****© System of a Down  
**

**Rating: M (language)  
Pairing(s): SasuNaru  
Character(s): Naruto and Sasuke**  
**Genre(s): Angst/Romance**

**They're about seventeen or so. Sasuke came back from traveling with Hebi.**

* * *

Lonely Day

_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
A day that I'm glad I survived_

System of a Down

* * *

Staring out over the desolate training ground, Uzumaki Naruto sat quietly on a log. He had planned with Sasuke a full day of training, and the Uchiha had yet to show up. Although, he now had free time to think about stuff that he normally pushed aside. He didn't have the time to think about unimportant matters.

Like how the villagers had been getting worse lately.

Today had been really bad. A man had thrown an apple at his head, and when he'd easily caught the fruit and tossed it back, the man and several other villagers had begun to yell at him.

As he ran, the cruel words had echoed like a broken record in his head.

"_Demon!"_

"_Run and never come back!"_

"_What'd you do to Yondaime?!"_

"_You have no right to be a ninja!"_

Leaning his head in his hands, Naruto fought back tears. Years and years he'd spent trying to be recognized by the villagers as a human, a ninja, not a demon.

"God damn it!" Naruto cried, slamming his fist down into the ground. He was a jinchuuriki, not a demon!

"_Demon!"_

_I'm not Kyuubi!_

"_Monster!"_

_**They're right, you know.**_

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed, holding his head in his hands, falling to his knees. Tears fell down his whiskered cheeks as the voices continued to scream in his head. He _hated_ it. Kyuubi would torment him with vicious memories of his past when Naruto let his mental barriers down, and he would laugh at how Naruto would collapse into a helpless heap.

"_You're better off dead!"_

_**Why don't you let me out so your mind can finally be at rest?**_

"_Damned demon brat! Stay away from my kids!"_

_Fuck off, Kyuubi! Stop showing me these things!_

_**How about this, then?**_

Kyuubi shoved old memories of Team Seven into Naruto's mind.

_Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Naruto, you make me sick!"_

_Sasuke stared ahead, miffed by the team placing. "Just don't drag me down, dobe."_

_Sakura spoke to Naruto, who was disguised as Sasuke. "I can't stand to have him anywhere near me."_

_Kakashi raised his lone eyebrow. "Only the weak speak loudly."_

_Frozen from the fight, Naruto shook when Sasuke commented, "Are you okay, you big chicken?"_

"Naruto!"

Naruto grabbed hold of the voice outside his mind and was able to throw up his mental walls and open his eyes. He realized that he still had tears slowly flowing down his cheeks, but it paled in comparison to the remnants of Kyuubi's attack still echoing in his mind.

The early afternoon sunlight was blocked from the blond as Sasuke kneeled in front of him, worry and stress flashing in his normally calm, dark eyes. "What the Hell was all that about?" Reaching out, he pulled Naruto onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"Nightmare, fell asleep," Naruto muttered, settling himself against Sasuke's chest, and sighed as his mind finally went quiet. Grabbing a hold of Sasuke's shirt, Naruto leaned his head back and kissed the other boy lightly on the lips.

He didn't know why, but whenever the last Uchiha was around, his mind was able to steer clear of the vicious attacks that seemed to be coming more often lately. Leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto was able to rest. Understanding, Sasuke moved so that he was resting his back against the log, and allowed Naruto to fall into a light slumber.

Even though Naruto was completely defenseless while asleep, Kyuubi did not attack with Sasuke so close.


	8. Down in Flames

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Down in Flames © Stoney LaRue**

**Rating: T  
Pairing(s): None  
Character(s): Naruto, Konohamaru, Neji  
Genre(s): Action/Drama**

**I've got a poll up for this anthology on my profile page. Check it out!  
**

**WARNING!!! SPOILER FOR RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS!!!**

* * *

Down in Flames

_If I'm going down, I'm going down in flames  
From this moment on, there ain't nothin' gonna be the same  
One thing's for certain, everybody's gonna know my name  
If I'm going down, I'm going down in flames_

Stoney LaRue

* * *

Setting aside his Hokage hat, Naruto swept out of the office, his white cloak fluttering behind him. Konohamaru followed, his eyes panic stricken. 

"Naruto, don't—"

Ignoring the younger Jounin, Naruto ran out of the Hokage mansion and jumped onto the top of the nearest shop. Smoke billowed from the buildings near the main gates as the demon tiger destroyed everything it could get its paws on.

An ANBU landed beside him, his eagle mask and long dark brown immediately giving away his identity.

"Hokage-sama," Neji spoke quietly. "Everyone incapable of fighting has been evacuated safely."

Laying a hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder, Naruto smiled grimly, his whiskers beginning to grow darker. "That's what I wanted to hear. Get everyone away from the demon."

Neji tensed, but understood, gripping the Hokage's arm tightly before taking off and shouting orders into his microphone.

Naruto turned to Konohamaru, grinning his foxy trademark grin. "This may your time, Konohamaru. Remember to tell Kakashi that we've got the alliance meeting with Kusa next month. He _can't_ be late! Sasuke's got his head-of-ANBU promotion surprise next week and Sakura-chan has to be the one to announce it now, and—"

"Naruto!" Konohamaru cried, slapping the blond over the head. "Damn it all, Naruto! Kakashi's not going to be the Hokage tomorrow, you are! Don't talk like you're going to die! You always come back! Kyuubi won't let you die!"

Naruto smiled, and the sight of that look sent chills down Konohamaru's spine. Jumping away without another word, Naruto felt confident in his village's fate. That was all the confidence he needed to stand in front of the demon tiger, who had stopped its rampage to stare down the Kyuubi's container. It could feel the fox inside of Naruto and its big, black eyes seized him up, unable to decide whether to take him on or to leave. Naruto let out more of Kyuubi's chakra to intimidate it, but the demon barely flinched.

Distinctly, Naruto could hear Sasuke and Sakura shouting at him from behind. He grinned in the only way he could grin when he knew that he was fixing to get closer to death than he'd ever gotten before. When he raised his hand, they stopped yelling and he knew that they could see.

The demon growled, and Naruto formed a series of complicated hand seals. In the memory of two of the greatest sealers, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and the legendary Toad Sage, Jiraiya, the Rokudaime Hokage released his last hand seal, bit his thumb, and trailed the blood down his stomach, over Kyuubi's seal. The sealing technique would never be perfect, but Naruto wasn't still Konoha's most hyperactive, unpredictable ninja for nothing.

"Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuujin!"

Blinded by light, it took Naruto a moment to see that the tiger was gone. Another incomplete seal overlapped the Kyuubi's original seal.

"Fuuin," Naruto whispered, finishing his technique. He felt the Shinigami reach into his stomach and try to pull out Kyuubi with a jerk of his body. Falling to his knees as the Shinigami roared and instead took the tiger, unable to get through its own seal over Kyuubi. Naruto stared down at his seal; even at a time like that all he could do was pout.

He'd formed the seals so the Shinigami would take both of the demons.

Not even a Death God could take the fox out of his body.

At least, he figured as his vision began swirling around him, that he didn't have to leave Konoha just yet.

And he smiled.

* * *

**- **

**Fuuin Jutsu; Shiki Fuujin—Sealed Technique: Seal Human's Time of Death**

**This was the seal that Sandaime and Yondaime used for Orochimaru and Kyuubi respectively.**


	9. Soldier Side

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Soldier Side © System of a Down**

**Rating: T (character death)**  
**Pairing(s): none**  
**Character(s): Shikamaru  
Genre(s): Angst**

**Spoiler for those who haven't read past where the Shippuden episodes are in the manga right now.**

* * *

Soldier Side

_Cruelty to the winner, Bishop tells the King his lies  
Maybe you're a mourner, maybe you deserve to die  
They were crying when their sons left  
God is wearing black  
He's gone so far to find no hope  
He's never coming back  
They were crying when their sons left  
All young men must go  
He's come so far to find no truth  
He's never going home_

System of a Down

* * *

**Shikamaru's Musing**

* * *

**Cruelty to the winner, Bishop tells the King his lies**

Even the politics of the ninja villages are screwed up. The power goes to those with great influence and money. The Council is full of old, corrupted elders. Luckily, for now, our Hokage has the power to keep Naruto safe.

**Maybe you're a mourner, maybe you deserve to die**

When a comrade falls, we have to go on because life goes on. Life won't stop for a mourner who can't let the past go. A ninja either has to put the past behind him or face his demons. He can't let his thoughts get in the way of his work. In battle, a ninja can't be distracted.

A distracted ninja loses his life.

**They were crying when their sons left  
God is wearing black  
He's gone so far to find no hope  
He's never coming back**

Every single time that I leave for a mission, I hug my mother and shake my father's hand, and because I'm in a different division from Ino and Chouji right now, I take them out for lunch.

Also, before every mission, I visit Asuma. I leave a single white flower and a cigarette beside his tombstone.

**They were crying when their sons left  
All young men must go  
He's come so far to find no truth  
He's never going home**

Ninja are tools of war, but we'll never find out when this life will end. It could be tomorrow, next week, or even years from now.

So, for now, I will take the life of one who threatens to take mine or one of my friends. I will go to war for the village I call home, and when I am needed at the academy, I will teach the kids because I have figured out that kids who graduate from my class live longer.

Ninja are used like batteries. We have full life at first, but depending on how much strength is required of us is when we'll expire. It's troublesome, but I like knowing that I have the capability to add years onto a new ninja's life because I have taken more life than I have given.

It won't be until my last breath that I realize that this life was truly worth it.

I may have broken a promise to my son—I won't be returning home this time—but his smile was worth it.

He's a genius; he'll figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

---

**Completed  
January 23, 2008**


	10. Psycho

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Psycho © Puddle of Mudd**

**Rating: M (language, violence)  
Pairing(s): suggested SasuSaku  
Character(s): Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi  
Genre(s): Action/Adventure/ Humor**

* * *

Psycho

_Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off in any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho…yeah_

Puddle of Mudd

* * *

Sakura bounded off a tree branch, ran along the side of another and landed on the edge of the forest, surveying the area as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi landed beside her. Looking a little worse for wear, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and jerked his thumb in Kakashi's direction. The silver-haired Jounin sank to the ground, still alert, but too tired to stand.

Heart sinking, Sakura motioned for them to rest and she pulled a wrapped loaf of bread out of her pack for them to share. She was not tired because the boys had been keeping her out of combat, their excuse being that she was the medic, and they needed her to be able to keep up with their injuries.

It was true, she mused, but she couldn't cure fatigue, which was what plagued the boys at the moment. Sakura took it upon herself to stand guard, since Sasuke was fighting sleep and Kakashi was already lightly dozing.

"It's okay," she murmured to her teammates. "I'll take watch."

In only a short while, all three boys were fast asleep, using their bags as pillows. Sakura reached over and tenderly brushed her hand over Sasuke's arm, healing a cut. For a while, she relaxed, enjoying the sun and watching the clouds.

She was on her feet, though, when a group of people jumped out of the forest near her, wielding kunai and short swords. When the group rushed at her, Sakura threw on her gloves, clenched her fists and ran forward, pushing chakra into her hands.

The first rogue ninja didn't know what'd hit him until he was a quarter mile away, nursing three fractured ribs. The second and third were sent through trees and the forth was sucked into the ground by Kakashi, who had used Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. Quickly breaking that one's neck, Kakashi moved to the next ninja while Naruto and Sasuke dealt with six ninja who bonded together to hit the boys with several water jutsu.

Sakura slid under a masked ninja's arm, bringing up her leg to break the man's nose while she spun on her hands to kick two more ninja with chakra-enforced boots. Still in the air, Sakura wasn't quick enough to defend against a punch to the cheek, but she rolled with it and fell to the ground. Dazed, she stood, eyeing the bleeding man who had slugged her with burning green eyes.

_Shannaro! A man did not just hit us! Fuck this, I'm dealing with this bitch._

Sakura began to laugh, disturbing the rogue ninja. She brushed away the dirt on her cheek and giggled like a madman, grinning sadistically when the ninja began to back away from her. She couldn't blame him; the killer intent she was projecting was enough to make Kakashi cower like a puppy.

Saying nothing, she quickly formed hand-seals and flickered out of sight, reappearing in front of the man who had hit her and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Using the Shunshin no Jutsu, she jumped from one man to another, breaking noses, ribs, teeth, whatever she could before ending their lives.

When all of the rogue ninja were dead, Sakura looked around at the mayhem and sighed. Bodies were everywhere, and the grass had been stained red in too many places.

"I really don't want to clean this up," she said, as though it were a mess after a party.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto stared at her, mouths dropping. For the past two minutes, they had not fought at all. Sakura had literally gone berserk and killed everyone. Moving forward, Sakura formed seals, getting ready to disintegrate the bodies into ash.

Kakashi lowered his headband to cover his Sharingan, lips twitching into a smirk.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her, wondering if she was that crazy in bed.

Naruto turned away, blue eyes showing comical fright as he muttered, "Fucking schizo."

* * *

**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu  
Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Skill Technique**

**Shunshin no Jutsu  
Body Flicker Technique**


End file.
